winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Bold
Former Mate: Daughter: Son: Sire: Mother: }} Grandsires: Grandmothers: }} Brother: Sister: Half-sister: }} Uncles: Aunt: Nephews: Nieces: |pup = Pup Three |adult = Bold |past = Pup, Patrol Wolf, Lone Wolf |current = Alpha |status = Alive |image 2 = File: Bold.juv.png}}Bold is a dark blue-grey male wolf with a white chest and belly and bright yellow eyes. Personality As a young adult wolf, Bold was quiet and reserved, unlike what his name would imply, but could be outspoken when he wanted to be. However, with the influence of his father he became cruel and unruly, especially to his mate at the time, Clever. He ran away, and when he returned, he was a much more calm and mature wolf, due mostly to Claire. Though he isn't perfect, he does intend to take good care of his mate and pups. Backstory and Facts * He was named after his short spurts if boldness as a pup, not for his constant behavior. * Clever became mates with Bold out of desperation to have someone, and he emulated Valiant's abusive tendencies since that's all he's ever known. * Bold was able to make peace with Clever and Mysterious after he and Claire took refuge from Nadir in the Winding-River Pack. Quotes :"Excuse me?" Bold spoke up. "Uhm, she did just fine, thanks. It's her job to keep order and discipline, just as it is her job to lead the hunt. When Alpha assigns a patrol leader, they expect the assigned wolf to get just as much respect as them. So for you to blame Elegant when you're clearly wrong, is just foolish." Boisterous was surprised. Bold, despite his name, was a quiet and restricted wolf. Rare moments like these were where his name came from. ― Bold stands up to Valiant :Bold narrowed his eyes. "I don't care what happens to him. He's not /my/ father. Let him hurt his new pups and mate." He scoffed rudely. ― Bold about Valiant's punishment :"I would like to challenge Bold, Alpha." Honest held his gaze, her green eyes shining with patience. :Bold heard his name, and before Clever could attempt to stop him, he bounded over to Honest. "Go ahead." He snarled, baring his teeth. "You won't get very far, lone-wolf." :Alpha shot Bold a harsh glare. "Packmates, listen. Honest the Patrol Wolf challenges Bold the Hunter. May the fight be fair, and may the winner be looked well upon by the Great Wolf. Get ready, challengers." ― Honest challenges Bold :Bold glared and snapped at her, narrowly missing her nose. He snorted and turned away to growl angrily to Clever. ― Bold takes his anger out on Clever :Bold looked slightly intimidated. "And... I'm gonna fight him. In a challenge, and win, and prove everyone that I'm worth being a hunter." :"Yes. Why?" His eyes seemed bittersweet as he smiled at her. ― Bold brings Ember back to the Winding-River Pack :He turned his attention to Bold, who was watching the camp through narrowed, solemn eyes. Boisterous often wondered about his peculiar brother. He never seemed to talk and went through his daily routines in an almost ghostlike manner, getting the job done but not interacting much. The dark gray wolf had even been demoted a rank, which he didn't even seem to notice. What was going on inside his brother's head, he wondered? Bold's personality didn't match his name at all anymore. ― Boisterous' thoughts on Bold :Bold had made his sketchy past no secret to Mite and Speck, even though they were so young. He'd already explained to them what happened with Clever and Ember in the simplest way possible, which was a bit too complicated for them to fully grasp yet. They seemed to understand, though, that Bold had done bad things but had moved on from them. ― Bold's explanation about his past Family Tree Category:Males Category:Wolves Category:Winding-River Pack Members Category:Winding-River Pups Category:Patrol Wolves Category:Lone Wolves Category:Bold and Claire's Pack Members Category:Alphas Category:Sire-Wolves